Shatter: A new story
by yuna-chan
Summary: Seven years after defeating ganadorf, Link is called to the castle, he does'nt know why though......what will happen? A new Destiny? A new adventure? Read to find out! RR please
1. Prolouge

Prologue - the dream  


  
_It seemed peaceful in the field of Hyrule, but a menacing could hung of Hyrule's castle. A black light appeared and the tri-froce broke, into three pieces, and was scattered far beyond Hyrule , into strange lands into which only two people could pass into. The two who ahd saved hyrule seven years ago...  
_ Link woke up with a start. What a strange dream he thought. Your finally awake! God, I thought you could just sleep al day..... a little annoying fairy said (and went on)   
Oh Shaydup Navi, You know sometimes I don't know why I came out and saved you the man said.  
But Link, you know you could'nt survive without me, and more importantly there is a letter from the castle..... Navi said.  
Why the hell would I care? I don't want any more adventures. Link said grumpily.  
Well all the letter says is come to the castle , we want to do job, we will give you details later and you'll get paid. Navi said.  
Paid? Well I could use the money....but I'd don't like nobles.....but I really need the money... Link said.  
Well then were going! Navi said happily.  
Yeah I guess..... Link said rubbing his head as he got of bed.  
Well C'mon pack your stuff! Navi said fling madly around his head.  
NAVI! SHUT THE HELL UP! Link yelled swatting at her.  
umm okay Link, take your time. Navi said nervously. Then Link mumbled something about her navi being all annoying and not knowing why he had that little hell pixie. Link eventually packed up his things called up Epona and said good bye to all the korki children who were all sad to see him leave even Mido. He could not find Saria, his best childhood friend, he could talk to her through Navi but still....  
So turned and said his last good byes to the children and left Korki forest, and went out on to the bridge, but just before he left a voice said Link turned around. It was Saria. She looked sad.  
Umm saria, I'm sorry I did'nt say bye to you but I could'nt find you . Link said. She shook her head. No, I understand. It's all right. I was waiting here to say good bye too you.....so I could say good bye too you with out all kids around. She said sadly. Well umm here something I wanted to give to you. She handed him a necklace with a leaf and a feather on it. He dismounted and gave her a quick brotherly hug. (he had always thought of her as a sister.) Then he mounted, and turned to her   
Thank-you and good-bye, Saria He said said turning around and riding off.   
she said crying any watching him ride off. _ How could I be so naive too think that he'd stay here forever? _Saria thought as she walked back in to the woods._ I mean , this is for the higher good because Hyrule is in great danger_  
  
AURTHORS NOTES: umm yeah I suck at writting! but theres more too come. This isshort just cuase it is an introduction. So please review! oh yeah I only spent less than an hour on this any how!  



	2. chapter 1 a new adventure

Chapter 1- the adventure begins  
  
Link entered Hyrule field and sighed. This was going to be interesting. Navi popped out and swirled around Link's head.  
  
"C'mon let's get going!" She said getting all-hyper.  
  
"Alright, if you shut up you hell pixie!" Link said angrily. Navi puffed up her chest.  
  
"I am not a hell pixie!  
  
"Okay, well just shut-up." Link said. Of course she did not. She went on the whole time. Link wished he had not brought her along, it was a good thing they did not run into any monsters, in Hyrule field because Navi would be telling Link how too defeat it and just being more annoying. Link stopped near a little puddle in the field so Epona could drink. He looked over at Lon-Lon ranch and smiled. He decided it would be fun to visit Lon- Lon ranch to, he hadn't been there in years. So he got back on to Epona and rode over to the ranch.  
  
"We don't have enough time to go to the ranch!" Navi said.  
  
"Well I don't care." Link said ridding on.  
  
"Well I guess there's no stopping him." Navi thought, and decided just to follow him. Link soon arrived at the outside of Lon-Lon ranch. He could hear the horses, cows and Goro yelling. "Hasn't changed a bit." Link thought as he grinned, rode in and looked around. He dismounted and went inside their house. A man was sleeping with all the chickens running around him.  
  
"Hey Talon..Talon? HEY TALON WAKE UP!" Link yelled.  
  
"Hhhmmm what?" Talon said sleepily. "Who are you...Link? Is that you?" He Squinted  
  
"What brings you here?" Talon smiled.  
  
"Well I'm headed for the castle, and just wanted to stop and say hi." Link said  
  
"Well, how are ya? What ya gonna do at the castle?"  
  
"Well I'm okay, expect for the annoying fairy."  
  
"HEY! I heard that!" Navi said. Talon chuckled.  
  
"Oh, and I got a letter from castle saying they needed me to do some kind of task, and they'd pay me, that's the only reason I'm doing it." Link said smiling.  
  
"That's just like you Link." Talon said smiling. "You haven't changed at all."  
  
"Neither have you." Link said grinning. "Oh by the way, is Malon here?"  
  
"Yup, but she's out side." Talon answered.  
  
"Okay, well see you." Link said as he went out the door. He grabbed Epona's Reins and walked over to the corral. Malon was over there, brushing the horses.  
  
"Hey Malon." Link said. She spun around, and dropped her brush.  
  
"Oh Fairy boy!" She said giggling. She thought he had gotten quite handsome.  
  
"Still here waiting for your knight in shining amour?" Link asked teasingly.  
  
"Hey! How do you know about that?!?!" Malon said blushing.  
  
"Your dad told me when we were kids." Links said laughing, she gave him a swift punch. It was all in good fun though ^_^.  
  
"Oh.It's Epona!" Malon said hugging the horse  
  
"Yeah, she's been a good horse for me." Link said.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Malon asked. Link explained the strange letter and why he was going.  
  
"Oh yeah you just want to visit Zelda." Malon said slyly.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"Well you did save her seven years ago." Malon said.  
  
"Don't be a goof Malon, I don't like nobles, there so stuck up." Link said.  
  
"I agree!" Malon said. They talked for a while about what they had been doing for the past few years and such and Malon got a flirty, and Navi started to get very upset, so Link decided to leave. He said good-bye to Malon, Talon and even Goro, and he left. It was probably just after noon.  
  
"Link, even though you don't like nobles remember to bow and be polite!" Navi said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know Navi." Link said. It was not long before they reached the Hyrule city. Link rode over the bridge, many memories rushed back to him. He remember Ganadorf, Zelda and Impa running away, Zelda throwing the ocarina into the water and how scared he was, he hoped this journey wouldn't be as freighting. He shook his head and rode into the city. There was still the same lively music playing, the little cuckoo girl was still there, the two lovers and the lady looking for her pooch.  
  
"Wow, it's still exactly the same!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Link said. "Let's go look at the shops!" Link said.  
  
"NO LINK!" Navi nearly yelled.  
  
"Oh C'mon I just want to go to the shooting gallery!" Link begged.  
  
"NO!!!" Navi said shrilly.  
  
"Oh fine!" Link said riding toward the castle. "Navi do you have any idea what my task is going to be like?"  
  
"No, why would I?" Navi asked.  
  
"Dunno." Link said.  
  
"Well it may be very tough do you have all your weapons and things?" Navi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Links said sighing.  
  
"Link stop!" Navi said  
  
"Why?" Link said stopping.  
  
"The fairy fountain is here." Navi said flying around a large boulder.  
  
"Oh?" Link asked. "So we can stop when you want to stop, but not when I want to?"  
  
"No this is important." Navi said.  
  
"Oh..." Link said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well take out one of those little bombs and blow it up." Navi said.  
  
"Well. won't that make a little to much noise?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh well." Navi said. So Link lit the bomb and backed up, it exploded.  
  
"Well go in!" Navi exclaimed. Link entered slowly and catiously. He found this place a bit odd.  
  
"Now play Zelda's Lullaby." Navi whispered. Link took out the ocarina that Saria gave him and played, and soon a bizarre laughter rang through the fountain, and great fairy appeared. "Ah, young one you about to face a dangerous journey, I will assist you." She said A blue light surrounded him, and the fairy said: "This is a spell from all the three goddesses, it will be very useful, and Navi will know when you should use it. I wish you luck." Her bizarre laughter filled the room again, and she disappeared.  
  
"Well did you know she was going to give me something useful Navi?" Link asked as they walked out of the fountain.  
  
"Well no, but I figured she would." Navi said proudly.  
  
"Well for once your useful." He said jokingly as he mounted Epona.  
  
"Well you'd be no where with out me!" Navi teased, as they moved toward the castle gate, when they got here the guard stopped Link and Link showed him the Letter, he did so to all the guards, he finally got to the castle door, he had to leave Epona outside.  
  
"Be good now." He said petting her. A guard told Link to follow him, he took a deep breath and entered the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The castle was very large inside, kind of chilling. Link didn't like it, he was nervous.  
  
"Nervous aren't you?" Navi asked.  
  
"No." Link said.  
  
"I can tell you are." Navi said.  
  
"Okay, okay I am..a little bit." Link said.  
  
"Ha Ha." Navi teased.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"We are here." Their guard said when the got a large fancy door, he un- locked it. They entered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda put her last things in her bags. Expect for the trifroce, she put that in her dress pocket so she could protect it, she did not want anything to happen to it. Like it did seven years ago. Her father had told her to put it in one of her bags, but she thought it would be safer right next to her. "I have to protect my country, I can't mess up this time, I already have, father will be angry with me.even angrier than his is now." She thought as she closed up all her bags.  
  
"Miss Zelda, your father wants to speak to you, oh and here is some food I packed for you." One of Zelda's hand maids said who seemed to be ten of eleven.  
  
"Thank-you Aline." she said taking her bags.  
  
"Here let me take one." Aline said grabbing one.  
  
"Oh, thank-you."  
  
So Aline and Zelda went into the main hall, her father was sitting in his throne, talking to a man in green.with a fairy...who seemed like he was the one who defeated Ganandorf.it was Link..she hadn't seen him in years..seven now.  
  
"Ah yes Zelda, this is Link he will be assisting you on your journey." The king said.  
  
"Oh, Zelda will tell what her journey is if she likes, oh yes and your pay will be fifty-thousand rupees, now if you'd excuse us for a moment." The King said haughtily. The guard unlocked the door and Link and Navi went out.  
  
"Wow. Link! Fifty-thousand!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know, that king is an ass though!" Link said.  
  
"Shhhhh! Someone might hear." Navi said frantically  
  
"Ahh, who cares?" Link said yawning.  
  
"Lots of people!" Navi said.  
  
"Oh well." Link said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Father why didn't you tell me it was going to be Link? Why didn't you tell him about bringing the Trifroce to the temple of three Goddesses in Shyulon?" Zelda asked, she sounded kind of upset.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions!" He said angrily. "Well Link doesn't have the right to know, but if you think he should know you can tell him. Oh yes and try not to associate with him too much. He is not of our class."  
  
"Alright." Zelda said, trying to sound more calm.  
  
"Well you should go now." Her father said.  
  
"Yes father." Zelda said. So she put on he cloak (she wanted to get through town as quick as possible.) Her father hugged her and said good-bye. She was surprised he hugged her, the royal family didn't hug one another that often or show ant other signs of affection. So she got her bags and left, well actually the guards got them for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm ready." Zelda said quietly to Link.  
  
"Alright. Well I have to get my horse." Link said.  
  
"Yes, your horse is in the stable, I also have to get my horse." She responded in a monotone.  
  
"The way she speaks...it's so mechanical, well I guess that's how you have to be when being royal." Link thought. So they continued down the main hall, out the door and into the stable. The guards attached her bags to her grayish stallion. This took a while to prepare the horse because it was kind of skittish. Link found it amusing. They finally got the horse all ready, and left the castle. Zelda pulled her cape's hood over her face even more before they entered the town. She looked over at Link "Well he's gotten gorgeous." Zelda thought. He turned his head and gave her a quizzical look. She turned her head and blushed.  
  
"Well.....can you tell me where we are going and what I am doing?" Link asked.  
  
"As soon as we get out of town." Zelda said. Link mumbled something about annoying royals. They passed through the town with out being noticed too much, and they went into Hyrule field.  
  
"Well what am I doing?" Link said slightly angrily.  
  
"Well you are going to be sort of like a body guard to me, and we are going to bring the trifroce to the temple of the three goddesses in Shyulon." She responded.  
  
"Oh, I thought Impa was your body guard." Link inquired.  
  
"Yes, but the sages told me you were they only one who can do It."  
  
"Oh wonderful....." Link said sighing.  
  
"Looks like you're in for quite the journey, Link." Navi said.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Link said snapped. "Hey, Shyulon is over the sea! How are we going to get there?!?!"  
  
"Ugh, you idiot! A boat!" Navi said.  
  
"Well I know that! I mean where we gonna get one?" Link asked.  
  
"I dunno!!" Navi said.  
  
"Well, we have a boat waiting at serna bay, but we have to go through the woods first." Zelda said pointing to the dense forest ahead.  
  
"Oh umm okay." Link said. "Is it alright if I go say good-bye to the korkri children first?"  
  
"Umm...alright." Zelda said  
  
Notes: Kinda to fast-paced, I know, but please tell me how you like my story so far! 


	3. Chapter 2 into the forest, out of hyrule

Chapter 2 - Into to the forest, out of Hyrule  
  
Navi flew into Link's head. "Hey! Saria wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, let her talk." Link said.  
  
"Link....where are you? Are you all right?" Saria asked  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm almost out of Hyrule, are you all right?" Link asked  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"HEY! Why didn't you tell me that you knew I was going to have go on this journey?" he asked  
  
"Sorry Link! I couldn't! The other sages wouldn't allow it." Saria responded.  
  
"God, you are too damn loyal, but it's okay Saria, I should go know I need to concentrate on getting around, oh by the way, I'm coming to see you before I leave Hyrule."  
  
"Oh yes. Of course! Sorry for interrupting you!" Saria said.  
  
"It's okay!" Link said. "Good-bye Saria."  
  
"Bye Link." She responded.  
  
Zelda wondered what they were doing but was too shy to ask.  
  
"Well shall we continue?" Navi asked Zelda.  
  
"Yes." She responded mechanically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria was excited, she knew Link should be getting to his journey, but she was too excited to think about it. She went around the village telling everyone that Link was coming back to say good-bye to them. They were all running around yelling and getting excited. Mido even was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well were here." Link said stopping outside of the immense hollow log that led into Korkri forest. He entered but Zelda stayed.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Link asked. She looked embrassed and just followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LINK!" All the children shouted. They were all asking him questions.  
  
"Hey who's that?" A little girl asked.  
  
"Oh umm that's....Zelda." Link said.  
  
"Link is that your girlfriend?" Some of them asked.  
  
"No, of course not!" Link said blushing. They all continued with the questions, and soon Saria came out.  
  
"Link! Hey!" She said as she pushed her way through the small crowd of children.  
  
"Hi Saria." Link said.  
  
"I'm glad I can see you again before you leave." Saria said. Most of the children saw that they couldn't really talk to Link right now so they went over to Zelda and tried to take her cape off, but she kept it on. She was polite to them but didn't say much to them.  
  
"Hey Link we should go now!" It'll be dark soon!" Navi whispered.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Link responded. "Okay everyone! I'm leaving now!" They all begged him to stay, but told him he couldn't.  
  
"Bye Link bye Zelda!" They all yelled randomly. Zelda smiled and said good- bye, so did Link, and then they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They soon arrived in front of the forest. "Well shall we go?" Link asked leaning towards Zelda.  
  
"Umm alright." She said as she went into the forest. "Why does she still have that cape on?" Link thought. Looking at her quizzically. They weren't in the woods for that long, until they came to Serna bay, there was a small boat with a large mast and a little cabin on deck.  
  
"Woaaahhh! Look at that Link! They are really rich!" Navi said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Zelda felt uncomfortable when they talked like that, it's not like she wanted to be a princess, and be all rich.  
  
"Well shall we be leaving?" She asked so they wouldn't go on.  
  
"But how will it go? We don't have anyone to steer." Link inquired.  
  
"It has a spell on it." She said quietly.  
  
"Wow." Navi said. It was took a while to get on the boat (especially getting the horses on. _.) Yet they did get on eventually thought it was almost midnight. "I'm going to bed." Zelda said. "There are two rooms in the cabin, you take the left, and I'll take the right, goodnight." She said just before she went into her room.  
  
"Good night." Link said, as he headed over to his room. He entered the room and sighed.  
  
"Finaly some rest." He thought as he took off his boots and tunic. He just slept in his pants, he went to sleep imdetaly.  
  
Ganadorf appeared, he laughed he held one piece of the triforce, Hyrule became dark again. The images switched, Link saw images of his father.....the images switched again to Zelda and him fighting off Gandorf, but it wasn't like the last time they did....Link's blood was on the ground.... slowing coming out of him... he was scearming in pain. Ganadorf hurt Zelda now she was bleeding too..... He woke up with a start. He could feel the pain in that dream. Navi began to natter at him  
  
"Link! What's wrong! You look like you just saw a something really horrible! Stop acting so strange.and." she was interupted by:  
  
"Navi stop being bicthy...I had a strange dream so bug off all right!?!" He nearly yelled.  
  
"Sorry Link." Navi said sadly. "I was just worried, I guess I need to stop being so frantic." She thought.  
  
"Well you still don't need to spaz on me Link!" Navi said.  
  
"Whatever Navi." Link mubbled as he went back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link woke to the sun shining on him through the small window in his room. He yawned and went outside.  
  
"Umm Link shouldn't you put on your tunic? Zelda might come out." Navi said.  
  
"No, why would she care?" Link said.  
  
"I dunno.....she seems kinda shy." Navi said.  
  
"Oh well." Link said. She did soon come out. She was dressed, but looked kind of tried.  
  
"Oh, good morning." She said blushing a lot. (She must have liked his muscles ^____^ and she though he was gorgeous any how.)  
  
" 'Morning" He responded. He looked at her and thought she wasn't as beautiful as every one said she was, she was just sort of average looking, maybe a little prettier than average. He really didn't care how she looked though.  
  
"Well how long are we going to be on this boat?" Navi asked bouncing around.  
  
"About a Week." Zelda responded politely.  
  
" Well I thought it would be longer." Link said yawning loudly. Zelda looked at him. "He's so care-free. I don't know anyone like him." Zelda thought smiling. They soon ate breakfast, it was strange for Zelda because they did not sit down at nice table, they didn't even sit on the table, but this was how Link normally ate. ^_^ Navi flew into Link's head. "Hey go get dressed! When ever Zelda looks at you she starts blushing!" Navi whispered, Link looked over at her and she hid her face.  
  
"Oh okay." Link said walking over to his bedroom.  
  
" How embrassing. Link must think I'm like a little girl." Zelda thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, she got embrassed because I was shritless, they must try to keep her sheltered in the castle." Link thought, as he put his tunic on.  
  
"Geez Link! I told you should have put a shirt on! She gets very embrassed..." Navi smriked "Or maybe she just likes you! She kept starring!" Navi teased.  
  
"Your screwed-up." Link said walking out the door. So the day continued on and nothing really happened, they just kind of sat there all day and soon went to bed. That night Zelda had a strange dream.  
  
A man looked a piece of the trifroce. He picked it up, he smiled turned and walked away. The man looked somewhat like Link, strangely. The scence swicthed to Zelda's father yelling at her, something about her faluire...and the trifroce breaking. Then her, Link and a man with many bandages on him...it was Sheik. They were all fighting Ganondorf, it looked like Shiek was bleeding...alot... Zelda woke up. "What? What was that? Sometimes my dreams become a realitly...what if this one does? I can't fail again...I'll be a failure agian, and everyone will look down on me even more...who knows what will happen, I'm sick of being the one who's looked down on in the family. My father.....he'll be so angry....." She thought as she looked down at her bed nervously. She turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
Notes: Oooo meancing dreams something interseting will happen in the next few chapters! Please R+R! 


	4. Chapter 3 Void of the mind

Chapter 3 - Void in the mind  
  
Notes: This is a chapter exploring Link's mind a bit.....he kinda talking to himself I guess, the part with the quoation marks around them is the part of him which knows how he reallly feels, (Which appears to him in his younger form.) the one with out is his more extrenal self, trying to ingore the problems. It's one of those dreams were you are almost awake.  
  
A child appeared in front of Link, it looked fimallar...it was himeself, it began to speak  
  
"Hey."  
  
What?  
  
"Something is bothering you"  
  
No  
  
"Yes"  
  
Well I guess so  
  
"The void."  
  
What?  
  
"It is growing"  
  
...  
  
"You're lonely.you've always been alone."  
  
So?  
  
"You should'nt be."  
  
I don't care.I deal with it  
  
"No. You really can't"  
  
And who are you to tell me?  
  
"I am you"  
  
Go away.  
  
"Why? You know I'll never leave."  
  
Shut up.  
  
"I am you, you are lonely and afraid, and you cannot fight it me, I am you"  
  
No. Stop telling me who I am.  
  
"I am You"  
  
No, only Iam  
  
"You can't admit your fear and loneliness to your own self?"  
  
Stop it! GO AWAY!  
  
"Now you are afraid of your own self."  
  
NO!  
  
"Yes.I know you and you know me"  
  
Leave!  
  
"I can't.you wont let me.rember I am you."  
  
I am afraid.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yes  
  
"Your lonely too."  
  
Well.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"I can never leave"  
  
Why  
  
"You know"  
  
Yes.Now I fear myself too.  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
I hate this.  
  
"I know"  
  
Go. Please.  
  
"Stop it Link"  
  
I hate this  
  
"I know"  
  
Just Go!  
  
"I am you.remember that."  
  
Go away.  
  
"I am you."  
  
I am you.  
  
"You can't escape."  
  
No...leave please.  
  
"I can't leave."  
  
Stop Then.  
  
"I can't you only contorl you."  
  
Then why I can't I make you go away  
  
"I am you...you know that."  
  
Why are you here?  
  
"You have a battle with the two parts of you...stop running away from your promblems."  
  
I know I need too...but I can't  
  
"Why?"  
  
You should know.  
  
"I Don't."  
  
But you are me you said so yourself  
  
"I know, but I am your promblems, and not why you are running away from them."  
  
I see.  
  
"So you now realize what's going on?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good, and you know neither of us can seprate"  
  
Yes  
  
"I can't leave you know."  
  
Yes, nethier can I  
  
"I will always be here..."  
  
Yes, we can't leave.  
  
Link woke up. "What was that?" Link thought to himself "I don't even understand myself....why?" Link sighed. "Why now? This is gonna bother me all day!" Link tried to get ready for the day, but all he could think of was what just happened.  
Zelda got up, without having any strange dreams, in fact she had no dreams and was relived about it too. So she got ready and went on deck it was drizzly and gray, and not to herself looking glomily over the deck. Link came very warm. "Well this morning seemed good until I came outside!" She thought outside.  
  
"Good Morning" Zelda said flatly.  
  
"Morin'" Link said quietly as he slumped across the deck with Navi nagging him. "I wonder what's wrong with him? He looks sad." Zelda thought. Days went on and netheir of them had any dreams.  
  
Notes: Heh heh heh I don't really have much to say but I have to get chappie 4 up! anyways, please R+R! 


	5. Chapter 4 Gone

Chapter 4  
  
Link blinked, strangely, he had no dreams since the strange encounter with him self, it had been a bit over a month since he had started traveling with Zelda, they got along fine, but they really didn't say much to each other. Yet Zelda had become a little more comfortable with Link, even though he was still quite blunt with her. They had stopped at a couple places and did some things that Link didn't really understand, but Zelda said they were very important, and Zelda said they would arrive in Shyloun soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saria sighed as she starred off into space. "Link.what are doing now?" She thought, drifting off a bit.  
  
"Saria!" Raru said, nearly yelling.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." Saria said quietly.  
  
"Well, we were saying that we think Zelda and Link may encounter their fate soon." Raru continued, sounding as solemn and serious as ever. All the sages agreed, expect Saria who stood up from her chair, seeming to oppose what Raru had just said.  
  
"And Link doesn't know anything yet? Does he?!?" Saria asked, her voice ringing through the temple.  
  
"Calm down Saria!" Raru said firmly.  
  
"Why doesn't he know?" Saria asked yelling, ignoring what Raru had told her.  
  
"Fate is not to be know, Saria." Impa said quietly, trying to calm her.  
  
"But still.." Saria said looking sad, letting her self fall back into her chair. "It'll just be such a shock for him.."  
  
"Well that's just the way life is, Saria." Nabrou said.  
  
Saria sighed. "Sometimes, they're not very understanding." She thought, looking up at the high ceiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So we'll be in Shyloun soon eh Zelda?" Link asked stretching.  
  
"Yes, will be there tomorrow." Zelda said starring off into the blue sky. Navi bobbed around, she really didn't have anything to do, and everything had been pretty much the same from day to day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link rubbed his eyes, and moaned, he threw the blankets over himself, again.  
  
"Hey! Link! Don't go back to sleep!" Navi shouted bobbing around his head.  
  
"Awww geez Navi! Why?" Link asked sleepily, peeking at her from under his covers.  
  
"Where at Shyluon! Zelda already has the boat docked, and she waiting to leave!" Navi nearly screeched.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Link said, jumping out of bed, grabbing his clothes, and then he just threw them on.  
  
"You look sloppy Link." Navi hissed.  
  
Link smoothed down his tunic a bit "Happy now?" he asked sarcasticly, as they headed over to Zelda. "'Morin." He said yawning.  
  
"Oh, good morning." She said smiling a little, Link and Navi looked surprised to see her smile. "So are you ready?" She asked as she began to walk off the boat.  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I'm gonna be." Link said, following her off the boat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saria sighed, and rolled over, so that she was facing the ceiling. She hadn't tried to contact Link, the sages said she couldn't unless they said she could. She was really worried about him, she didn't see why he shouldn't get any caution of what was ahead of him.  
  
"Saria! Saria!" A little girl's voice called from outside her house.  
  
"Yes.?" Saria asked quietly.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked  
  
"Sure.." Saria said barley audible to the girl.  
  
The cheery little girl skipped into Saria's house. "You wanna play Saria?" Saria didn't answer her, the little girl could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay?" She asked, with childish concern.  
  
"Yeah.fine.I just need to take a nap...so, I'll play with you when I get up, okay?" Saria asked turning to the little girl.  
  
"Okay!" She said happily as she ran off. Saria smiled a little, and turned over, trying to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't be as sad when she woke up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is the last temple we have to go to, right?" Link asked, pointing over to the temple in front of them, it had taken them all day to get to the temple, and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Well I think so.no one said anything about going any where else." Zelda responded quietly.  
  
"Good." Link said, putting his hands behind his head as he and Zelda walked up the large steps toward the stone temple. It looked a lot like the temple of time in Hyrule, it had large intricate stained glass windows, it had two gargoyles sitting out in front of the large wooden doors, Zelda pulled them open and entered quietly.  
  
"Now, you have to be quiet and respectful Link!" Navi hissed into Link's ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know!" Link whispered back as he followed Zelda. There were a few priests and priestess walking around, praying a couple were chanting something, the ceiling was very high, Link learned his head back and looked at the detailed painting, it seemed to tell some kind of story, but Link didn't really know what it was. Zelda continued to walk, until see saw a priest that wasn't busy, she politely asked him where someone was, Link didn't catch this person's name. The priest gave her directions, Zelda thanked him, and told Link and Navi to follow her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda led Link to a room, behind what seemed to be the main room of the temple. She knocked on the door quietly, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. They heard a low male's voice telling them to enter. So Zelda slowly opened the door, so it wouldn't creak.  
  
"Who is it?" The man asked once the closed the door, he was a tall man, he was wearing a long blue robe, with a decorative belt, he had very neat hair, and black eyes, that looked like they could see right through you.  
  
"Well, I am Zelda of Hyrule, and this is Link, he is also from Hyrule, sir." Zelda said respectfully.  
  
"Ah yes, I knew you'd get here soon." The man said, as he slowly got his old body out of his chair. "Well, I am Nearas Tathean, I have been a priest here for years, and you have come here for the protection of the trifoce right?"  
  
"Yes." Zelda responded seriously.  
  
"Well, I'll take it from you, and we'll seal it as best we can, for now why don't you go get some rest, ask one the priests to show to one of cabins outside, I hope it will be comfortable." The priest said.  
  
"Thank-you sir." Zelda said, placing her hand on the doorknob, Navi hit Link's head. "Say thank-you!" she hissed, so the priest couldn't hear.  
  
" Oh, umm Thanks." Link said following Zelda out the door.  
  
"Your both welcome." He called after them. "I wonder how long the seal will for..how long will it be till it is gone again?" the priest thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link and Zelda were pretty tired, so the ate a little something, and went to sleep almost right after they had eaten. Navi fell asleep too. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link woke up to Navi nagging him. "Whayda want Navi?" He asked sleepily. "Make it quick so I can go back to sleep."  
  
"Link you can't go back to sleep! Zelda's panicking!" Navi nearly shrieked.  
  
"Why?" Link asked. Just then Zelda burst into the cabin looking worried and almost frightened. "What is it Zelda?" He asked with a little concern, he had been around her for a month and he had never seen her like this.  
  
"Link! The triforce is gone!" She almost yelled as she rushed up beside Link. 


	6. Chapter 5 a new destiny

Chapter 5  
  
Well, I finally put it up, took me a couple months, but I've been busy, thanks to all reviewers of this story! Anyways..on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Link! The triforce is gone!" Zelda almost yelled as she rushed up beside Link.  
  
Link looked up at Zelda, he had never seen her looking so worried, and she even looked almost insane. "Are you sure?" He asked, in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes, and the temple was destroyed, and everyone has died!" She yelled. "What am I going to do?" She asked in a frightened whisper, as she slowly sat down on the bed across from Link.  
  
Link sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the small house they had been staying in. "I never thought things would get this complicated." He said, as he got off his bed and went toward the door. Yet, before he went out he turned to Zelda and said "I'm sure we'll figure out something." Zelda nodded, and watched him go out the door, she then buried her face in her hands, and she really didn't what to do now. "What will my father say? All those people dead.....it's my fault, I asked them to protect the trifroce, and now their all dead....because of me....I've failed, what am I to do?" She thought as she stared out her window, seeming very upset. "Why, why did this happen? Is it really because of me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link looked around in shock. The whole temple was gone, all that remained was a bit of foundation and bits of stone spread about. Strangely there were no bodies, and Zelda said everyone had died....which made Link really wonder what was going on. "Who would do this? And why?" He thought, looking sad "Zelda is taking this really hard...I've never really seen her express any emotion....at all, up until now." Navi fluttered over to Link and sat on his shoulder. He looked down at her, her light blue elf ears sagged down, though her long dark hair. Her small slivery eyes looked worried and sad, she cupped her hand in her face. She looked up at Link. "This is terrible." She said quietly, Link nodded. Navi flew off his shoulder and went over to the ruined temple, she seemed to be doing some kind of spell, as if she was trying to get some information from the ruins of the temple. When she was done, she looked a frightened and surprised, as she flew over to Link.  
  
"It was Ganondorf! He did this!" Navi nearly shirked.  
  
"What?!?" Link asked sounding shocked, and worried.  
  
"C'mon Link! We've got to go tell Zelda!" Navi said in a concerned tone, as she flew towards the house. Link nodded and followed her. "Why wasn't our house destroyed....I was so close to the temple, that's really strange." He thought as he ran into the house.  
  
"Zelda! That out their.....it was done by Ganondorf!" Link yelled. Zelda looked up at him, seeming even more worried than before.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well, Navi says it was." Link said. "C'mon, shouldn't we go do something?!?"  
  
Zelda didn't respond, she just muttered something about her failure, and how she caused everyone's death. Link yelled at her, but she just ignored him. There was a long silence after that. Then suddenly, a blue light formed a circle around all three of them, which made them slowly rise from the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Link yelled, looking startled, Zelda looked startled too.  
  
"Well, I think someone is summoning us..to some place, but I can't really tell you anymore...I don't really know what this is." Navi said flying around. Little glowing white orbs soon appeared, they illuminated everyone, making them seem like they were glowing. They soon stopped rising, and the light disappeared, and so did they.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raru sighed and looked to the sages concentrating, and muttering some kind of spell. "It should be done soon." He thought as he saw a blue light appear, it floated down slowly and it landed on the ground, it disappeared, and revealed a girl, a boy and a small blue fairy.  
  
"Link!" Saria yelled happily, she tried to get to him, but the other sages shook their heads at her as the returned to their seats, and she followed.  
  
"Why the hell are we here?" Link yelled, his voice echoed, every little sound seemed to echo in this place.  
  
"Don't speak to Raru that way!" Impa said, sounding irked, and a little angry. Link just glared at her.  
  
"Well it's about what you and Zelda are to do." Raru said calmly.  
  
"What?" Link asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"It's Ganondorf, he's lose again...he somehow managed to escape...." Raru said solemnly. "You two, along with one other are the only ones who can defeat him."  
  
Link sighed, and Zelda was only half paying attention, she was still a bit caught up in what had happened earlier.  
  
"Do you two understand?" Raru asked.  
  
"Yes." Zelda responded quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Link mumbled.  
  
"Good, you will now meet the other one who shares the same destiny with you two." Raru said in a serious tone, as he said this a man appeared from the shadows. He had light hair, and pale blue eyes. He wore a strange bandage around his head, and a shirt with a strange symbol of an eye on it. He bowed to Raru.  
  
"I am Ready, Sir." He said in a respectful tone.  
  
"Good Sheik, you already know Link and Zelda, right?" Raru asked, Sheik merely nodded. "Alright then, I suppose I can send you all off then, Sheik will explain more to you later." Raru then looked to the sages, and nodded and they began to mutter a spell, a blue light engulfed the three people, and the fairy. Saria waved to Link, as the light disappeared, taking them with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link landed with a 'thud' along with Sheik and Zelda, Navi fluttered down next to them. Link got up and brushed him self off. "Alright Sheik, what's going on here?" Link asked, sounding quite irked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I can, you'll want to listen too Zelda." Sheik said, Zelda nodded. "We are to go to the three Islands of the three Goddesses, we will earn some kind of power there from the temples on the islands, it will help us defeat Ganondorf, I do not know anything else, I suppose we are to learn more as we continue."  
  
Link sighed and muttered 'damn it all.' Zelda looked at him, he looked upset. She kind of knew how he felt, helpless and Confused about what to do next. She somehow felt closer to him at that moment. Her heart beat faster, and she blushed. "What? Why do I feel this way? Why?" She thought, as she continued to stare at him, blushing and feeling unusual, she just didn't know what was going on.  
  
Notes: yay....ummm it's finally starting to get romancish! Yay...so um please review and tell me what ya all think! 


End file.
